People subscribe to or otherwise acquire various services related to content, such as video or music on demand, applications/services on a subscription basis, video rentals, music/video purchases, etc. Currently, many of these services require the content to be tied to a particular device. This creates a problem when the consumer, who properly paid for the content, wants to access the content on a different device. For example, a person who is traveling may order a movie for their mobile computing device (e.g., laptop, tablet or cellular telephone). However, if the person did not watch the movie on their trip and they are now at a friend's house who has a large television, the person may want to watch the movie with their friend on their friend's large television. Currently, there is no way easy way to play the content on their friend's television without physically connecting the person's mobile device to the television, which may not be possible if the two devices do not have the proper ports.